One throttle flap adjustment unit is known from DE-A1-4142810. In this unit, the servomotor is premounted on the cover to be put on the throttle flap end cap. A precisely centered positioning of the cover on the throttle flap end cap is necessary for engagement of a drive shaft of the servomotor with the drive. Such a centering can only be achieved with difficulty in the prior throttle flap adjustment unit and requires difficult assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to produce a throttle flap adjustment unit, which avoids the above-named disadvantages.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a throttle flap adjustment unit that is easy to assemble, with a minimum of labor.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a throttle flap adjustment unit that allows a high degree of position fit of the servomotor and thereby also of the drive shaft and other drive elements with respect to the drive for adjusting the throttle flap shaft.